Shaman Size
by Marinus-pseudothyrum
Summary: Vince, Howard, Naboo and Bollo find an odd guest in the Nabootique one afternoon... Naboo centric with Howince!
1. Chapter 1

_My first foray in boosh fanfiction territory, heres hoping this goes down well!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing except Lea_

* * *

**CRASH!**

The small man holding the cards didn't even look up, instead addressing his familiar; a large, slightly mothy gorilla who sat opposite him.

"Got any fives?"

"Go fish Naboo" said the gorilla in his deep voice, and Naboo sighed briefly. There were heavy footsteps on the stairs and the pair looked up to see a man who was dressed entirely too much in beige as he addressed them

"Er, Naboo? Something's happened in the shop…" Naboo rolled his eyes as he got to his feet and followed Howard down the stairs to the Nabootique. It was a vibrantly coloured, well-lit shop with a lot of sparkly items. It had a piano and a large jazz section, and was basically an colourful, organised mess. On one side a shelf had been pulled down and bottles littered the floor, and Vince crouched over a small woman who lay on her back, her curly brown hair flung out around her. She was dressed in a richly embroidered red dress with a large leather belt round the middle, and she wore a headscarf in an piratical style just above her eyebrows.

"She just came from nowhere and collapsed" Vince said as Naboo hitched up his blue robe to kneel down next to him, he put two fingers to her neck and found a pulse.

"You what?" Naboo said in his vague way, sitting back on his heels

"It was just like that sir, she, materialised and grabbed the shelf before dropping." Shrugged Howard

"Hey Naboo," said Vince "is she a shaman?" He ran his long, spindly fingers over the complex embroidery on her headscarf "This embroideries genius, shes gonna have to teach me how to do it." He murmured. Howard looked irritated

"What wrong with her Naboo?" Naboo shrugged

"Dunno, she is shaman, from the East I think" he lisped

"How d'you know?" Vince asked, Naboo lifted up her wrist and turned it over. There was a black tattoo, a dotted line with various symbols, it ran all the way up to her elbow in a weaving pathway.

"Whats that?" Howard asked

"It's a flight pattern, I dunno why shes all the way out here…." Naboo trailed off. The woman hadn't moved, and Naboo turned to the large gorilla who had followed them downstairs

"Take her up stairs would you Bollo? I'll see what I can find out" Vince and Howard stepped back as Bollo easily scooped her up. She lolled in his arms like a rag doll, and he carefully manoeuvred her upstairs with a grunt. Her long skirts shifted for a minute, showing very small feet wearing dark red moccasins.

"….Genius" Vince said softly "I knew that look was coming in" Howard ignored him, instead watching as Naboo returned with a set of glittery coat hangers, an ornate bottle and a jar of sparkling dust. Vice was immediately entranced as Naboo waved the coat hangers and then threw the dust over where she had just been lying, shortly followed by the contents of the bottle, which seemed to be an odd thick liquid, equivalent to mercury. It formed symbols, hovering just above the carpet, and Naboo's eyes widened on his normally expressionless face.

"Naboolio, what is it?" Howard asked quietly as the small shaman rocked slightly on his feet

"Her names Lea, and shes pregnant" his voice shook

"So?" Vince asked, wondering why the shaman had paled considerably. Naboo raised a shaking hand and the hovering symbols swirled towards him, orbiting round his quivering hand

"….'nd, 'nd I'm…. I'm….the……."

"The what Naboo?" Vince said impatiently, flicking his hair out of his eyes

"…..the father" he said in a very small voice

* * *

_ Am very unsure if people will like this story, please read and review and tell me what you think! _


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I only own Lea_

_Thank you for the supportive reviews! Heres a bit of filler, I'm afraid its kind of short, but the plot thickens in the next chapter_

* * *

The Nabootique had closed early, and two men, and a shaman sat at the kitchen table, cradling cups of hot liquid. Cream tea (Naboo) Tea with milk no sugar sir (Howard) and hot ribena (Vince) wove steam around the head of the occupants. Bollo sat on the sofa, asleep, pieface records playing quietly on the tv. At the table Naboo stared into his cup of tea, a small frown etched on his pallid face.

"But….how?" Vince said, screwing up his face as he broke the heavy silence "we've never even see her before and….and you don't even know her!" The large amount of arm gestures which accompanied this statement made great use of the feather covered sleeves that donned Vince's current apparel. Some even sparkled!

Naboo didn't raise his eyes

"Anyway sir, I thought you were…." Howard waved his hands vaguely around in the area of his lap

"What?" Naboo said in a small, annoyed, dangerous tone

"Um…. Smooth?" Howard replied, cringing. Naboo's eyes narrowed

"Not every species is the same you ballbag!" The uncomfortable silence descended again as Naboo glared at Howard, whose neck began to become an attractive puce

"This didn't happen at the party, did it?" Vince said in a moment of clarity, remembering the large amount of shamans present. He failed to remember the small woman, but most of his time had been trying to escape Dennis and his sword-happy hobby. Good times.

"No" Naboo lisped "I don't know her"

"Well sir" Howard tried to be jovial "you must have, erhem, _known _her at some point"

"Well I didn't alright!" Naboo got swiftly to his feet, which wouldn't have made much difference to his form except he slammed his tea down with a loud thump. Howard cringed for the table, and Vince quickly drew his feathers away from the puddle it produced over the sunflower tablecloth. Naboo glared at Howard, who had become similar to an aubergine under the shamans scrutiny, Vince thought it was actually quite a good look, and reaching up to touch the back of Howard's neck received the phrase

"Don't touch me"

"Alright!" Vince muttered in a sotto voice, raising his hands, Naboo turned sharply on his heel and walked away with dignity to the window and staring out over Dalston. The frown still remained, and he looked up, seeing a flying carpet float around the moon, a tall man and a blob sitting on it. They looked like they were arguing. The moon grinned at them, not seeing the small man watching from the flat.

"Hey Naboo?" he turned, Howard was cleaning up the spilt tea, Vince had vanished "Sorry, I didn't mean to…" he broke off and shrugged "you know"

"Yeah, thanks Howard" Howard half smiled, and transferred the mugs to the sink, pouring away the remains of the multicoloured liquids

"What if your council helped? They might know something…" Howard continued conversationally, and turned. Naboo, with what little facial expression he actually showed, looked furious.

"Naboo?"

"Bollo, get me my crystal ball"

* * *

_Three guesses for who was on the carpet! Hope you enjoyed, read and review please:)_

_….by the way, the cream tea reference is from one of Mike Fielding's interviews with the BBC (tis on youtube)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I only own Lea, her cat and the plot_

_Thank you for the reviews and alert-addingness, enjoy!_

* * *

The female shaman lay still on Naboo's bed, and he spared her a brief look before reaching into his cupboard and taking out a crystal ball. Putting it in its stand he sat cross legged on the floor at the foot of the bed on one of his Xoobonian rugs, and stared into the misty orb, his pale hands on either side. Very slowly the swirling fog cleared and revealed a bald man with green lines on his head and oddly clouded eyes. The head nodded in greeting, revealing a large collar of peacock feathers.

"Ah Naboo, how can I help?" He asked in a deep voice

"Dennis, I wanna know why theres a travelling eastern shaman in my shop?" Naboo said sternly, getting straight to the point. The head of the Board of Shaman nodded.

"Ah, yes, erm, that's Buddleia, we sent her to you." Said Dennis in a business like manner, avoiding eye contact.

"Why?" Naboo asked

"You'll find out soon enough." Came the infuriating reply

"You sent her against her will!" Naboo exclaimed. It was odd behaviour, the Board didn't use force, it always backed down instead of fighting. Run away to fight another day.

"It was the Boards decision-"

"She had no say in the matter then? And what about me?" Interrupted Naboo

"What do you mean?"

"Why, is she, pregnant, with my child?" Naboo said slowly. He was still digesting it himself.

"Ah yes, I wondered when you'd mention that…" Dennis stalled. Naboo glared at him.

"Well, since you cant reproduce, and the Board needs-"

"What the hell?" exclaimed Naboo.

"At the party….." Said Dennis weakly, Naboo thought back, and frowned

"Ever thought that Xoobonians might reproduce differently Dennis?" He asked icily. Dennis coloured slightly, and he cleared his throat.

"Shes there to stay, she'll wake up soon."

"And what am I supposed to say?"

"How would I know Naboo, you're an enigma." Said Dennis, and cut the connection, his face vanishing amongst the swirls. Naboo sighed angrily, and shoved the crystal ball, throwing it into his cupboard and sitting down heavily on the edge of the bed, arms crossed over his chest, scowling ferociously.

"….Urgh" came a soft sound from behind him, and hesitantly he looked over his shoulder. She was looking up at the canopy over the bed, then slowly sat up. Her dark eyes found his, and she glared.

"Where am I?" She demanded, her voice had a slightly Indian lilt

"Above the Nabootique" Naboo replied blandly, her frown didn't change

"So your Naboo?" She asked, he nodded. She sighed, the frown lessening

"Brilliant" she said bitterly "I take it _you_ know whats going on?"

"…Not really…." Naboo responded, and was about to continue when her eyes flashed and she started pushing herself to her feet

"Where's your bathroom?" she said quickly, Naboo pointed out the door to the room opposite, and she left quickly. Naboo wasn't happy. Was she part of this as well? Did she know she was pregnant? Why did everyone know more than him?? She appeared in the doorway a moment later, and leant against it, her face pale and her hands shaking slightly, though she hid them behind her back before she thought he'd noticed.

"Anything you'd like to tell me?" She said coldly. Naboo sighed, time to face the music.

"The Board of Shaman sent you to me for some reason, and they've made you pregnant, with me." Said Naboo carefully, resigning himself to the fact that he may not live much longer. Lea stared at him, and blinked once. She was not incredibly beautiful, a slightly beaky nose and large dark eyes and a small mouth. Beautiful hair though. She blinked again.

"I'm pregnant." She said slowly, not quite believing it. Naboo nodded, watching her slightly fearfully.

The silence was broken by Bollo stumbling past her into the room, struggling to keep control of a black cat that was crawling all over him

"Naboo…" He grunted as the cat finally jumped off him and landed on the bed, strolling up to one of the cushions and setting down. Lea smiled slightly.

"Just my familiar" she said, and left the tension float through the room once more. Bollo stood like a spare part.

"Er, lets put some tea on Bollo" Naboo said quickly, and rushed out as quickly as he could in his curly shoes and floor length robe, Bollo lumbering along behind him. The door shut with a bang, and Lea sighed, sitting down on the bed. The cat looking up at her and blinked, before getting to its feet and rubbing against her. Her hand stroked it as her mind wondered what the hell was going on.

* * *

_Please read and review!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I only own Lea and the plot, enjoy :)_

* * *

It was much later that evening when Lea dared to leave Naboo's room, the cat twisting round her ankles as she cautiously appeared in the living room. Naboo, Vince, Howard and Bollo were sitting on various chairs and sofas watching the TV, she just caught the end of a conversation

"….and its genius, the fusion of the beats." Said Vince, he caught sight of her, standing awkwardly on the step, and flashed her a grin

"Come sit down, we wont bite." He said kindly, it was fairly obvious she was still pretty shocked, Naboo had explained everything he knew to them in his short sentences. She joined him on the sofa, between him and the arm.

"Alright? I'm Vince Noir, rock and roll star" he said with a grin, flicking his coffered hair and nodding

"Charmed" she said, slightly over-awed by his hair

"Howard Moon" Howard said from his seat in the chair across, holding out a hand for her to shake, she did so, and he flashed her a warm smile

"You know Naboo, and that's Bollo, his familiar." Explained Vince. She nodded at Bollo, who grunted, but Naboo couldn't meet her eyes, so instead she sat back, feeling the questions about her hovering in their minds.

"I know you've got questions, but, can we talk about it tomorrow?" she said warily. They nodded amicably, and turned back to the TV. Naboo's vision was clouded as he dipped into the surrounding air in the room. His companions were the same as normal, their senses sharpened slightly by presence of a new magical being in such close proximity, Vince was happy, practically emitting light, Bollo was concerned about Naboo and Howard was pondering when to see Lester Corncrake again. Lea had fierce barriers up around herself, hiding any thoughts or magic. It didn't stop her underlying anger, Normal people would be screaming by now, but she was a shaman, with a belief carved into her that emotion led to weakness. Then Naboo found what he was looking for; a heavy magic signature, thrown over her like a bottle of spilt perfume. The scents of the Board of Shaman. He felt her leave through her barriers, probably doing the same as him. Drawing back into his body he blinked, and found her staring in front, her attention on him.

"You and I reek of someone…." She said quietly, too low for their companions to hear.

"It's the Board" he responded, keeping his eyes forwards in a similar fashion "They haven't told me much"

"We're going to see them." She said defiantly "I want this sorted out"

"You think I don't?" He continued in his bland low monotone. There was silence for a minute as the erratic Bob Fossil announced a new band

"My magic has tried to get rid of it" she said quietly, Naboo turned to her, surprised

"It didn't work?"

"No, cant you feel it still?" she said irritated

"Actually, your barriers are so bloody strong I can barely feel you're here" He snapped

"Oh" came her quiet response. He faced the front again, annoyed that she hadn't even made eye contact during there almost silent conversation. Suddenly, the air changed, and he stiffened. A tiny presence, pulsing with incredibly strong magic, pure, untouched…. He blinked, his breathing quickened as he heard a tiny heart beat beating twice as fast as his own. Speechless he turned to Lea, who was watching him, her large dark eyes trained on his face.

"I……" He stuttered, the other three looked up, intrigued by the two shaman now staring at each other. Naboo looked stunned, Lea's face was blank. They were the same height. Very slowly Naboo raised his hand, as if touching the air. Vince remembered him doing something similar way back at the zoo, when he was having visions about the mutants. Lea mirrored his action, and Vince shot a confused look at Howard, who shrugged. Their fingers hovered in front of each other, eyes steady on each others faces

"Its….." Naboo trailed off

"I know" Lea said quietly, and on the edge of Vince's vision there was a pink fog, like a cloud of feelings. He felt odd, warm, comfy, powerful but protected. Naboo and Lea snapped out of it, and gave apologetic expressions to the three very confused companions, the feeling was suddenly withdrawn, and Vince made a small involuntary cry, as did Howard. Bollo grunted, and wriggled on the sofa, unhappy at the odd sweeping feelings.

"Sorry guys, it's the effect of having two shamans here. Wont happen again" Naboo said, getting to his feet, his face clouded. Clearly the happy fog had been withdrawn from him too. Vince vaguely wondering if Lea was somehow the container of the happy-fog.

"Time for bed" Howard said, clicking off the TV as Bollo got to his feet and ambled to his room, which was similar to his old cage at the zoo. Vince gave her a wave and vanished in a glittery flourish, and Howard saluted before shutting his sturdy wooden door. Naboo turned the taps on, leaning over the sink. Reaching for the first plate he saw them start to clean themselves, and turned to see Lea leant against the wall. As the plates washed themselves he raised an eyebrow.

" What about Shamanic law?"

"I don't think that applies when your in our position" she said coldly as the plates and cups stacked themselves on the draining board.

"Where am I going to sleep?" Lea asked as he put them back in the cupboards

"On my bed" he said simply

"Well where are you going to sleep?" She countered

"Sofa" came the muffled response as he was face first in the cupboard. When he emerged she'd gone, but a smile lingered in the air. With a sigh he held out his hand and a blanket flew into it. She was right, the Board had no standing to accuse them of breaking Shamanic law. Sitting on the sofa he slipped of his shoes and lay down, carefully arranging the cushions so they wouldn't push his turban off, and closed his eyes. He pushed down the big, heavy feelings and problems regarding Lea, instead concentrating on the feelings of his flat mates, which were often easier to read as they slept, and he smiled as he saw Howard dreaming about Vince, and Vince dreaming about Howard. When would those two ever recognise their feelings for each other?

* * *

_Please read and review!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I only own Lea and the plot, enjoy :) _

* * *

_  
_

Dennis sighed as he saw the blue carpet weave its way through the skies with three figures sat on it. He could already feel their resentment and growing anger, and put on a blank face as Naboo, Lea and Bollo approached to stand before him. It unnerved him that the other members of the board were clearly not all in his favour.

"Can I just say to begin with, I have the entire Board of Shaman behind me." Dennis clarified, trying to convince himself and maybe stopping the onslaught.

"You didn't have my vote, I said it was an outrage! Us Xooberians cant be forced into things!"

"Oh what would you know Tony? This is for their own good." Muttered Saboo, sending a glare at the pink tentacle phallus that sat on the desk. Saboo turned his dark gaze on the two shaman, one in red, one in blue

"You are both incredibly wayward in your shamanic ways, Naboo, you have no respect for the magic that flows through your veins and the fact you were sent here by royal decree, and Buddleia, your track record is more disorganised than I can remember, you have no respect for you lineage and its ridiculous with your past that you even hold the title of shaman!"

"We did not come for a lecture" said Lea evenly, keeping her temper down "What I want to know is why you feel it is your right to drag me away from my tribe without any warning, dump me in a strangers house and leave it to him to tell me that I'm pregnant by magic-rape?! Can you explain that for me please gentlemen?"

"I wouldn't call it rape…." Dennis said quietly, and jumped as she slammed her hands down with a loud clunk (all the fingers adorned with rings) on the desk in front of him, glaring into his milky eyes.

"What would you call it then? 'Cos its my body and I certainly didn't have anything to do with putting the foetus there!" She hissed, her eyes darkening "You know how powerful eastern shamans can be Dennis, why did you do this? I may be a minor member of a tribe but Jazvindra will notice my absence and she will connect the dots. Why anger somebody close to your equivalent?"

Saboo snorted "Your hardly his equivalent"

"I meant Jazvindra nitwit!" She hissed, flashing her eyes at him

"Because we want to continue your power." Said Kurt quietly, she turned her blazing eyes on him. the stoned child vaguely blinking at her

"What?" came the quipped response from both Lea and Naboo

"He means your power is the strongest out of the eastern shamans, mixed with a Xooberonian your child could be amazing" said Saboo in his nasal voice

"So we're an bloody experiment to you?" Said Naboo, his eyes taking on the same look of disbelief as Lea's "This isn't fair, or right! You didn't even ask our bleeding permission!" he yelled, and felt a emphatic pressure on his mind. It was Lea. She had dropped her barriers slightly, extending a telepathic sentence.

"_if we stand united, we might beat them"_

"Well what do you want us to do about it?" Asked Dennis

"I don't want you to do this to anyone else!" Lea said forcefully, glaring at him. Dennis raised an eyebrow

"And what about you, hmmm? I don't think you, of all people, could tell me to kill the foetus, could you?" Naboo looked at her as she glared at Dennis, her face flushed as she breathed deeply, big breaths.

"I tried killing it-" She began Tony Harrison breathed in sharply "-you've flaming protected it!"

"You cant trust eastern shamans" Dennis said with a tilt of his head, peacock feathers dipping smoothly. Lea stared at him, her mouth slightly open in disbelief.

"I cant believe you! Are you flaming serious about this?"

"Yes, your child will be a great asset to the magical community"

"Your sick!" Shot Naboo, he now stood by her side

"Who says I wont take it back to my tribe? A child's place is with its mother you masochistic berks!"

"If we didn't need your body we would have merely used Naboo" Dennis clarified. Even Saboo looked at him strangely at this. Naboo looked horrified

"I….Is there something wrong with you?!" Lea shouted "I fail to see the logic in _any_ of this!"

"Dennis, what you said, this was a recognised procedure, that they would know what was going on, see it was for the benefit of the Board" Saboo said, Dennis avoided his eye

"I told you!" Crooned Tony Harrison. Lea spared him a glance, and discreetly moved away from him

"How did you manage to pull her out of her tribe?" Naboo asked, it was clearly only Dennis who had done that

"I was in mourning, use as little of my powers as possible" Lea said bitterly, glaring at Dennis "Soma's only been in the ground 3 months!" She straightened, and addressed the whole table.

" Jazvindra will be most interested to hear about this" she said squarely, "If you do try this on anyone else, there will be an uprising Dennis, don't think that I am going to take this lying down. What you've done, what your bloody board has done, is treated us like a science experiment. Me, I can vaguely get my head around, you don't even know me, just someone at the end of a large red button, but him?!" She pointed to Naboo "He's one of your own." She leant forwards, over the desk, Dennis could smell the perfume of the flying ointment the eastern tribes wore.

"Think about peoples lives before you ruin them." She hissed, and straightening, sent a heated glare round all of them and turned, striding back to the carpet with Bollo lumbering behind her. Naboo met the slightly scared gazes of the board, and fixed them with a glare.

"You disgust me." He said finally, and followed Lea to the carpet.

* * *

The ride home was mostly silent, Lea sat at the front with Naboo, she liked to sit near the front, and Bollo sat further back, balancing out the weight. She kept her eyes forwards, even when Naboo spoke

"If you don't mind me asking, whose Soma?"

"My sister" came the sharp reply "I inherited her powers" Naboo was silent. There was only one way of inheriting someone's powers……It wasn't recognised by the Board because of its brutality. Lea had clearly been following his barrier-less thought pattern

"Yeah, we fought, I won" she said simply, her eye line didn't change from facing the front, though occasionally her hands twitched, it was odd flying with someone else controlling it. Slamming his rarely-used barriers up Naboo suddenly became a lot more worried about his current companion.

"Don't worry" she said, sensing his change "I'm not malicious, it was a previous agreement, how it works in our clan. How it did work, anyway." He voice saddened slightly on the last few words, and she looked down with a sigh, and no more was said.

* * *

_please read and review_


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I only own Lea and the plot etc_

_Am V happy about the response this story is getting, thank you to all who have reviewed, read, favourited etc, I love you all :)_

* * *

_  
_

The flew back in almost complete silence, arriving at the flat and heading upstairs to where Howard was tuning one of his guitars.

"Hey Naboo, hey Lea, how'd it go?"

"Awfully." Deadpanned Naboo, as Lea went past him into the kitchen and sat down heavily on a chair, folding her arms on the table and burying her head in them.

"So what happened?" Murmured Howard as sobs began to echo from the kitchen. Naboo sat down next to him, without his usual grace. Bollo, having put the carpet away gently patted Lea's back as her cat twisted round her ankles.

"Basically we're an experiment, she's a powerful eastern shaman and they want to mix her blood with mine to pass on our combined powers." Naboo said without emotion, but sparing a fearful glance over his shoulder at the hunched figure to which Bollo was saying 'it not so bad, least it with Naboo"

"So how'd she end up pregnant without you and her…." Howard trailed off

"Conception potion, you need a lot of powerful shamans to do it." He sighed "Dennis was my mentor, he….. I just……"

"Naboo?" Intervened Howard. Naboo raised his large brown eyes

"What?" He said with an air of defeat, the jazz maverick sighed.

"Just go comfort her, your in the same boat now." Naboo nodded slowly, turned, and swallowed, cautiously making his way up to her. As if she was made of thin glass he placed a hand on her shuddering back and slowly began to rub, feeling all the muscles beneath the fabric tense and quiver with her sobs. Suddenly she sat up and threw her arms around him. Naboo froze, he didn't do physical contact, he had no idea what to do. Bollo rolled his eyes from the other side of the kitchen, and mimed hugging her, so Naboo did, feeling her bury her face into his shoulder, making it wet with tears. Her barriers were continuously strong, if he couldn't see her he wouldn't have been able to sense she was even there. He knew his own barriers had been up since the carpet ride.

"Bloody shamans….making me pregnant when I wasn't even……telling Jazvindra 'bout it…. Soma not long gone anyway……bastards….." He could hear her mutter, and continued to rub her back. He was completely out of his depth, what would happen now?

"I don't know you blue twit." She said sadly in a whisper, and he started as he realised she'd once more listened to his projected thoughts "I really don't know."

* * *

After an almost silent evening meal (Vince desperately trying to ease the tension with a humorous story about a fox and an avocado) the five sat on the sofas and numbly watched the TV. Howard and Vince kept on picking up slices of the heavy feelings emulating from the two shaman, having two magical beings around had definitely sharpened their senses, and both left for bed as soon as they could to stop the twinging negativity. Soon afterwards Naboo felt a presence drop, and turning saw Lea had fallen asleep, one arm holding up her slumping head, resting on the arm of the sofa. Naboo looked at her, she didn't look too bad when she slept, her sleeve had fallen down slightly, showing her the flight pattern on her right forearm, the fabric was heavy, hand woven like all shaman clothes, he realised she can't have changed since she was abducted by the Board. Under her large skirts her small feet were crossed, and small crow lines outlined her closed eyes against the mildly tanned skin from flying and living outdoors. Naboo sighed silently, (he seemed to be doing that a lot recently) and got to his feet. He held out his hand and a blanket flew into it, and he cautiously draped it over her, being careful not to get to close to her body. Feeling eyes on the back of his neck he turned, Bollo, who had left earlier in the evening had now returned, and watched him from the step.

"What?" Naboo said with a small frown. Bollo would have raised one eyebrow if he could

"Naboo like Lea" he grunted as Naboo turned out the lights with a flick of his fingers

"No I don't, shut up Bollo" Naboo said, trying to sound like he didn't care

"No choice really" Bollo mused, following Naboo into the kitchen. The plates were already washed, and sat in small piles on the draining board. Naboo sent a look over his shoulder to the sleeping shaman, confused. She must have done it

"Whens wedding?"

"What?" Naboo said

"You and Lea"

"Shamans don't get married to each other Bollo, they're bonded." Naboo said irritated

"Oh. Can Bollo be bridesmaid?"

"Bollo!"

"Bollo looking out for masters best interest"

"Oh yeah? And you think that lies with a grumpy eastern shaman who hates me?" He shot

"Yeah." Came the unequivocal response. Naboo looked at his familiar with little understanding.

"Naboo" Bollo began "Listen to Bollo" he took hold on the shamans arm and made him sit down at the kitchen table "Things don't happen by accident. You and Lea, meant to be. Bonded. Baby. Shaman." Naboo frowned

"You really think so Bollo?" He said quietly after a pause, looking into his familiar's eyes

"Yes." Bollo said, and giving one last meaningful look he ambled away. Naboo heard the door shut in the distance, and turned in his seat to face the back of Lea's head. She was almost in profile to him, her barriers were weaker, less imposing, but Naboo didn't want to try and push past them. He missed the happy fog that she had shown him the previous night. He knew it was the feelings of the foetus, protected by magic and strong enough to communicate already. He couldn't help but feel his heart jump slightly at the idea of his progeny, but then he remembered '_a Childs's place is with its mother you masochistic berks!" _God, was he no better than the rest of the Board? He rested his head in his hands, hiding his face. Was this why there was this division between the patriarchal shamans of Britain and the matriarchal shamans of the east? Jazvindra was known for her blind hatred of British shamans, and the fact she showed no mercy. The eastern shamans were notoriously brutal, like the idea of fighting to the death then claiming the dying opponents powers. That's how Jazvindra got where she was, and he could feel the heavy powers of others within Lea, some passed down by victorious ancestors, but she had won at least twice. Inherited powers were a gift and a curse, they belonged to their original owner and they knew it, it took a decidedly strong shaman to control them. Naboo lifted his gaze. It was pitch dark outside, the moon grinned down at him.

"Da greatest thing you will, er, ever learn, is to be, er, loved, and to loved in, in return" The Moon sang, his voice wafting through the glass. Naboo looked at Lea again, and felt a small smile tug at the corner of his mouth. Maybe this could work, maybe.

* * *

Howard was dreaming. He was a man of action. He was a very successful wildlife photographer. He crept through the woods like a northern Indiana Jones, his camera held aloft. Automatically he knew the right framing, exposure, white balance and ISO number for the photograph, and he clicked the camera at a green spotted woodpecker. It was doing what it did best, banging its head against a tree; the knocking noise getting louder and louder. Howard opened his eyes groggily as his head pounded with the noise. Someone was knocking at his door.

"What?" He murmured, the door opened and Vince stuck his head in

"Vince, your up before midday, whats the special occasion?" Howard said, sitting up and rubbing sleep from his eyes, he looked at Vince again, dressed in a Japanese kimono style dressing gown, his hair slightly flat (Howard didn't let his eyes linger, Vince would have noticed and freaked out) but he looked worried

"Whats wrong little man?" Howard asked, getting to his feet and reaching for his dark brown towel dressing gown (a tasteful muffin shade of deepest proportions), Vince just motioned for Howard to quietly follow him, and left. Howard found him in the kitchen

"So why are you up so early?" he asked, trying to be jovial. It unnerved him how Vince's lack of sunshine made him feel.

" Something woke me up, I came to get a drink and found this." Vince said, and motioned to the table. A blanket was folded neatly on it, on top of it was a headscarf and a folded note. Howard picked it up, Vince reading it over his shoulder

_"I've gone back to my tribe, I need to sort some things out. You probably wont see me again. I'm sorry. Was nice to meet all of you. Lea" _There was a small butterfly drawn by her name, and Howard put it down slowly.

"She's gone?" He said quietly. He felt Vince nod, and saw his long fingered hand pick up the headscarf she'd left. His fingers traced the embroidery, a continuously montage of cloud-like purple flowers and butterflies mixed with gold thread and dark red velvet. There was a noise behind them, and Naboo shuffled into view, he immediately headed for the kettle, there were dark circles under his eyes, which seem to have sunk into his head. He wore his purple turban.

"Naboo?" Vince said hesitantly

"Coffee?" came the response, his back was to them, his bare feet poked out from the bottom of his pyjama trousers; remarkably small in comparison to his long curly shoes.

"Er, yeah" said Howard, sharing a look with Vince "Er, Lea-"

"Has gone, I know." Naboo said shortly, opening a cupboard and reaching for a packet of coffee. It was noticeable that he couldn't reach, it simply flew into his hand. Naboo seemed to be using a lot more magic recently. Howard wasn't sure how he felt about it. It seemed to reveal that the 5 foot shaman was actually quite powerful. This feeling unnerved him too.

"How-" Began Vince

"I can feel it. Milk?"

"Yeah." Howard said, the fridge behind him opening by itself and the milk flying out. He leapt out of the way. Naboo's spatial awareness seemed to be off this morning. The kettle boiled, and lifted of its own accord. Vince and Howard watched, bemused, and various appliances began to turn on and off and fruit started to orbit round the kitchen area.

"Are you alright Naboo?" Vince asked carefully, stepping closer to the small shaman and putting a hand on his shoulder. Naboo didn't react, but the kitchen quietened, the fruit slowing. Howard really hoped it wouldn't crash to the floor.

"I'm fine." There was silence for a moment, the satsumas slowly piled themselves into an attractive pyramid and the kettle set itself back down.

"So what happens now?" Vince asked. Naboo shrugged

"We go back to work, shop opens in two minutes you two, Bollo and I are going to get some more bottles."

"But, shes-"

"I know Vince." Interrupted Naboo, sighing, and addressing the space by Vince's head "her lifes already been mucked up enough by British shamans, I wouldn't have stopped her." Vince and Howard nodded, and the small Shaman shuffled off silently. He'd left five cups of coffee on the side, steaming gently. Vince let the headscarf run through his fingers. It was hand stitched, much had taken ages. He could see where the thread changed colour too. "Should probably keep that out of Naboo's sight" Howard said sadly, and Vince nodded, taking his coffee (sweetened to death) with him into his room, his fingers running over the embroidery. There was some on the back as well, on the part which would have rested against the forehead, which confused him, golden stars and lines which no one could have seen. He shrugged, and put it with his collection of head and hair accessories, though thinking about it, he would probably never wear it (though it would look genius), but because he didn't think he could do that to Naboo.

* * *

Two hundred miles away a small shaman, her hair flowing free from her head as it crackled with sparks felt the pressing emotions from the flatmates slowly leave her as she flew, body flat, streamlined, skirts flying out and flapping noisily, twisting her wrists to occasionally change direction as she flew across masses of beautiful blue ocean. She frowned as she flew, one feeling wouldn't leave her. She glared briefly at her stomach. Brilliant. She now had a infernal internal connection to baby brats father. The wind changed and she swooped higher, the red shaman vanishing into the clouds.

* * *

_Please read and review!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I only own Lea and the plot etc_

_Sorry for the delay, I've been on holiday and got burnt :(_

* * *

_  
_

The weeks wore on in the Nabootique, the few, generally eccentric customers came and went, someone saw through Howard's fairly uninspired displays and bought the entire jazz collection, cheerfully handing them a 17 thousand euro notes and brazenly saying 'keep the change'. With the new revenue life didn't seem quite as desperate, and Vince and Howard bickered less. They didn't often see Naboo though. He had taken to flying off on one of his magic carpets once he'd woken up, and not returning till much later that night. Bollo was unsure what to make of Naboo's change in attitude, and hung around in the shop now that he seemed to no longer be needed, chatting to Vince and modelling various large capes.

* * *

Vince and Howard made their way up the stairs, very pleased with the gig they'd just done at the Velvet Onion, when raised voices reached them. Sharing a worried look they hacked upstairs and stared into the flat. Naboo, turban asque and blue robes twisted clutched a half empty bottle of vodka in one hand and was waving a pointed finger vaguely at his gorilla.

"Don't you dare try 'nd tell me wha' to do!" He shouted in a slurred voice. Vince's eyebrows shot up. Naboo never shouted. That was…emotion to the extreme.

"Bollo try to help Naboo, liver-"

"You don't know my liver!" Naboo shot "I don't even have a liver! And I'll flaming well drink if I flaming well want too!" Naboo turned unsteadily and weaved away from them. Vince stepped next to Vince and Howard

"Whats going on?" Vince asked quietly

"Naboo drunk again, not good for system. This month-never sober."

"I can hear you!" Naboo yelled from the kitchen, making them jump

"Bollo worried." He said simply. Vince and Howard looked to Naboo, who stumbled about, occasionally swigging from the bottle. He wandered into the living room, and turned. He seemed surprised to see them

"Wha' do you six want?" his eyes were half closed "shop isn't open. Should be. Freaks. Who invited three sets of twins anyway?"

"Why are you doing this Naboo?" Howard asked starting forwards. Naboo regarded him

"Why does anyone drink? To stop the pain." He swayed slightly, one hand clutching a fistful of robes over his chest

"What pain?" Vince asked, and joining Howard came closer to the sloshed shaman

"Wha' pain? Wha' pain?! The pain from flaming Lea! The hatred! The pain from-" he toppled sideways and Vince caught him. His turban fell to the ground, and Naboo let out a small shriek, before slamming his hands over his face and sinking down onto the sofa. Howard and Vince looked at each other, bemused by the mood change as Naboo began to sob. They sat down either side of him.

"Whats brought this on Naboolio?" Howard asked gently, resting a hand on the shaman's back

"Knocked turban off….lets out power…" came the mumbled response

"What?" Howard said, Vince looked to Bollo

"Crown of head centre of shaman's power. Always covered." Came the grunted response.

"Sorry Naboo" Vince said. Naboo lowered his hands to rest on his cheeks, his eyeliner mussed up by the tears, and rested his elbows on his knees. He sighed shakily

"So this is about Lea?" Vince asked. Naboo slowly nodded

"She 'nd I are connected…" he said very quietly

"By the baby?"

"Yeah, she 'ates it, and me, 'nd it not natural." He sighed "its deep magic, old 'nd ancient, bone magic. 'nd all 'cos of Dennis" he said the name with venom "its gone wrong. The baby is so flaming powerful its protecting itself from all these…these…feelings! And jus' relaying them back at us" It didn't escape Howard's notice that one of Naboo's hands had moved and was pressed hard against his heart, like trying to staunch a wound "it 'urts, it 'urts so much" Naboo said simply, voice breaking on the last word, his brown eyes carrying so much sadness as he stared at the floor. He pushed up and walked off, vanishing into the depths of the flat. Vince picked up the turban thoughtfully. He'd never touched it before, it was heavy, a thick fabric, and inside it was clearly moulded to the shape of its owner's head. Where Naboo's forehead would rest was a diagram in golden thread, ending in very small writing. Vince squinted to read it '_Xooberon_'. It was a flight pattern. Vince vaguely wondered whether Naboo has his tattooed somewhere, and then wondered where….eliciting a decidedly naughty grin that Howard was unsettled by. Suddenly Vince's eyes flew wide open.

"Howard! I've got it!"

"What little man?"

"See that?" He handed him the turban, showing off the flight pattern

"Yeah, so?"

"Remember what was on Lea's arm? The tattoo?"

Howard nodded "Yeah…."

"Well if Naboo's got one too, that means he knows how to read them"

"I see."

"Do you?"

"Yeah"

"Do you really?"

"No" Admitted Howard "what are you on about?"

"His books! All his stuff's in his books! He told me one time that there's too much to remember so he spent a summer writing it all down!"

"Yeah, I see Vince, but one problem" Howard said. Vince visibly deflated

"What?"

"We don't know Lea's flight pattern, do we?" Vince frowned, his eyes tracing the outline of the turban. He suddenly leapt to his feet and ran out of the room, returning a few moments later clutching something in his hands. He held it out to Howard, who took it. It was Lea's headscarf.

"Turn it over" Vince said. Howard did. The flight pattern was carefully embroidered in gold thread, the lines and the stars connecting to each other like an extended constellation. Howard did not look convinced, and Vince's smile slipped slightly.

"The chances of us finding the right book is a million to one" Despaired Howard

"Oarw, come on Howard, its another adventure! And we can save Naboo, go and find Lea, get them back together and then there'll be little baby named Vince, just like a fairytale!"

"Vince, life isn't like a fairytale, even if we do find the book, and somehow get there, whats to say she'll want to come back?" Vince frowned

"Why wouldn't she want to come back?" Howard couldn't meet Vince's eyes

"He said she hates him" Howard said quietly, referring to Naboo. There was silence, and Vince sat down next to the Jazz Maverick

"Howard, we gotta try. I don't want Naboo to get ill or nothing, I've never seen him like this." Howard sighed, and found Vince resting one of his pale hands over Howard's, the nails beautifully shaped. Somehow that gave him hope. He lifted his face

"Ok little man, we'll go talk to her."

"Yes! Thank you Howard, your one in a million!"

"Anytime little man" Howard said with a smile as they made their way to Naboo's room. The door was ajar, the shaman was no where to be found, his large floor length window was open and one of the rolled up carpets was missing. He had gone flying. Vince headed straight for the large cupboard and picked the padlock with a hair pin, resulting in a satisfying clunk as it opened.

"Vince, I don't think we should be doing this" Howard said quietly as he watched Vince dive headfirst into the cupboard, it was incredibly deep.

"Come on Howard, we're doing this for Naboo, he wont mind" Howard didn't say anything, but sat down next to Vince when he pulled out a pile of books and sat on the bed. They both flicked through them.

"Here Howard, look its what Bollo said, apparently '_Shaman etiquette and health dictates that shamans must keep their head covered at all times as the crown is the focal point of their power, only those in undisputed positions of authority show their crowns so they can access their power more easily._'"

"Is that so?" Howard said, uninterested as he flicked the coffee coloured pages, written up in the neat black handwriting of the small shaman.

"Yeah, hey Howard, I'm having a think." Howard looked up "so a shaman has to cover their head, right?" he received a nod, and Howard continued his line of thought

"Wait a minute, Lea _left_ her headscarf, didn't she?" Said the Northerner

"She did…" Vince said nodding, smiling slowly

"…So for a shaman, that was a big thing to do….and to leave it here, she was giving us a way to get in touch with her"

"So maybe she doesn't hate Naboo!" Cried Vince joyfully, bouncing slightly

"Don't jump the gun little man, but yes, I think we may be onto something."

It didn't take them too long to find a chapter on flight patterns, and after they established that Lea's was on Earth (as opposed to through several universes as Naboo's showed) and they moved to the shop where the probability of Naboo coming across them was slim, and both poured over the chapter with eager eyes as they drank in the neat information, the lines corresponded to distances, taken at coordinates, and the stars showed where in the air the flier changed direction.

"But Howard" Vince said after a while "we cant fly"

"No, but we've been on the carpets enough it cant be that hard to fly one."

Stealing one of Naboo's carpets was the easy part, heading up to the roof and convincing the carpet to fly them took some work, as it turned out the carpet had a silent personality, and as they had been weaved by Naboo himself did not take kindly to strangers with no courtesy. Eventually coerced by Vince's pleading they wobblingly took to the sky, headscarf in Vince's hand and book in Howard's lap, and hope in their hearts and mild queasiness in their stomach they flew off into the sun, off on another adventure.

* * *

_Thank you for reading, please review!_


	8. Chapter 8

To all:

Thank you so much for the reviews, favs and alerts, they've made me all gooey inside….. & leaving you with that image……. I'll try to get as much done as possible by the end of September, as then I'm moving over 200 miles to Uni, and will probably not have much chance to work on this in the first few weeks, but I'll try my best. Big love.

& Just an over due thank you to those who have reviewed and made my day so many times :)

To **. **thank you, more Howince coming!

To **Thisisanoutrage **I purposefully dimmed down the craziness as this story focuses more on Naboo, who it seems spends more time at home then out doing things, but thank you for the nice comment!

To **Peebles96 **your comment made me smile :) and no worries I'm not diabetic :P

To **Watergoddesskasey **Thank you for your ongoing support, big hugs,

To **TsukiyomiMoon **thank you for your comment, more will be revealed soon :)

To **InconspicuousBunny **(if your still reading) thank you for the encouragement!

And major thanks to **OoOlady heatherOoO** who has made me a staff member in her Naboo Lovin C2 :)

Disclaimer: I only own Lea and the plot

* * *

Several hours later tensions were fraught between the two men on the carpet. Night had fallen and stars blinked softly above them, not that they could be seen as thick grey clouds surrounded the carpet, the air was cold and laden with moisture, which did not improve the mood. It was only after several moments that Howard slammed the book closed and folded his arms over his chest.

"Well you direct then!" he shot "because we are lost because you had the stupidity to follow stitching!"

"Its not stupid! Look you said we should be over it in an hour, and now its an hour, hey, the clouds thinning, woah….." They had emerged from the cloud into the sparkling sky, to see shapes flying around. The aura of magic sent shivers through the mortal's spines and subconsciously they moved closer together. The shapes swept through the air with a grace and elegance that only centuries of practise could achieve. And slowly the two saw the shapes were flying men and women, wearing long dress-like robes slit down the front so they billowed out behind them, it all sorts of rich colours and golden embroidery that glinted in the moonlight, much more ornate than Lea's had ever been. All the figures had long flowing hair that crackled and had sparks running down the length of it. Their heads were uncovered and eyes wide and alert, and they ignored the carpet as it slowly brought them through the sky. Howard looked down, and wished he hadn't. They were still quite high up, and were passing over a deep ravine, coming up to the side of it, where there were lots of caves. A woman stood in the entrance to the one they were approaching, a short woman in a deep red dress, a plain headscarf over her crown and forehead. She looked ill and tired, and her eyes quickly searched the carpet before her face fell, but she hid it before she thought they had seen.

"Why are you here?" Lea asked as the carpet stopped, and she held out a hand to help them off. Neither refused, their legs wobbly from having sat down for so long. She led them silently into the cave without looking back, Vince watching over his shoulder in interest as the carpet took off behind them to join in with the flying shamans.

"We came to find you" Howard said, ducking slightly at the low tunnel. The walls felt like sandstone, but had been smoothed. Paintings decorated them, so it was really a tunnel of dark blue and gold diamonds, like a harlequin pattern. Stars decorated a painted dark blue ceiling, until they emerged into a larger chamber, similarly painted in dark blue and gold. There was a series of cushions over a plaited reed flour with a large but short legged dark wood table which was ornately carved with butterflies and there was a loom sat to one side, something was half finished. Flicking her wrist a bowl floated over from the sideboard and settled itself on the table is displayed various fruits covered in dark chocolate. She motioned for them to sit on the cushions and eat.

"So elaborate." She said, fixing them with an interested stare.

"Well, me and Howard-"

"-Howard and I" Interjected the northerner. Vince ignored him with the aire of someone who had done it before.

"-we realised that Naboo needs you. So we came to get you." She raised an eyebrow.

"Beg pardon?"

Howard sighed, and took over "Naboo told us that you two have a connection, and hes in a bad way."

"How do you mean?" her voice was blank, but her eyes flickered for a moment.

"He's drinking, ever since you left. We- he……" he trailed off. For something to do he picked at a piece of fruit. Lea glared.

"You don't make a very convincing argument." She said eventually. Howard looked up, and Vince frowned.

"Just 'cos we cant put it into proper words doesn't mean we don't care! And whatever's happening to him is happening to you too so you need him!" Lea suddenly got to her feet and seemed to grow in a similar way to how Naboo did when he got mad.

"So you just came here to drag me back to the one person who could possibly make my life even worse than it already is?!" she said angrily "Your all the bloody same! _His_ constant need! It's all about your flaming Naboo! Don't you get it?"

"Get what?" Vince responded in equally harsh tones. Howard was surprised at his voice, he'd never heard Vince stick up for Naboo before, but then again, Naboo generally didn't need protecting….

"I was in mourning, dark clothes, no magic. From nowhere I vanish from the tribe and my post and return not only reeking of my own magic but of 8 others as well! And my tribe isn't stupid, they know I'm pregnant, and in our customs that's not supposed to happen when you have just killed your own sister in a power battle!"

"You killed your own sister?" Howard said worriedly

"You- urgh!" Lea jumped to her feet in frustration "you don't get it! Her and I were the last of our line." She had walked away from them, and stood staring at the tunnel to the outside. When she next spoke her voice was quieter "She got cancer." The words hung in the air. Vince and Howard stayed silent, not having a clue what to say.

"When you've got powers cancer is worse." Lea said, turning slightly. She looked tired. "Powers come from deep within you, they're a manifestation of your consciousness, and it's the last place the cancer gets too. By then only your mind's left."

"So she asked you to kill her?"

"Yes." Came the bitter but sad response "and I inherited her powers and they settled. I was……I'm new to this tribe. Soma-" her voice caught "we only got here a year ago, and I've been trying to be accepted. I had just started to reach them when all this happened, and now I'm back at the bottom of the heap."

"So come back with us" Vince said gently. She turned to face them properly.

"I cant. I'm East, he's West, we're not meant to mix. My place is with my tribe."

"But if your tribe don't like you-"

"Of course they like me!" she snapped. Vince raised his hands, the headscarf dangling from his wrist. Howard saw it.

"If you were never coming back, why did you leave your headscarf?" He said challengingly, standing up behind Vince. She shrugged, looking impassive.

"Traveller's leave gifts as thanks for hospitality, that's all I had on me."

"Shamans always have pockets!" Vince said triumphantly "Naboo told me, he-"

"Get out." Her voice was cold, firm, and quiet. It stunned them.

"Er...pardon?" said Howard

"Get out, and don't even think of coming back." Vince and Howard shared a look, and reluctantly began to move toward the tunnel, seeing if they could call her bluff.

"Leave that" Vince looked at the headscarf. Without they wouldn't be able to find her again. She wasn't bluffing. He solemnly laid it on the cushion he'd been sitting on, and began to follow Howard out when the electro-ponce turned.

"Naboo loves you y'know." He said. Naboo had never actually said it, but the signs were there. Either that or some sort of shamanistic equivalent. Lea didn't meet his eye.

"Then he's a fool."

"You feel what he feels! You know its true!" Vince cried desperately, one last, desperate chance. She met his pale blue eyes, and hers were swimming with tears.

"Don't you dare give him hope." She said finally, tilting up her chin in a defiant way. Vince turned in defeat, and plodded out of the tunnel dejectedly. Howard sat on the carpet, and held out a hand to help his friend on. The carpet flew off quickly, it knew it was going home.

"What are we gonna do?" Vince whispered. Howard hesitated, then carefully put an arm round his friends shoulder and drew him into him, hugging him closer. Vince pressed warmly against his side.

"We've done everything we can." Howard resigned. "We've done everything we can."

* * *

The look they received from Bollo when they got back to the flat would have stopped them dead if they weren't so dejected. Vince glanced round. Naboo's hookah, once so shiny, was gathering dust as it sat by the table.

"Why doesn't he smoke any more Bollo?" Vince asked cautiously as Howard peered into Naboo's room (still empty) and replaced the carpet. He reappeared in time to here the answer.

"Shamans powers not used round mortals, smoke helps release powers instead. Prevents power backlog."

"Oh." Vince said quietly, he thought Naboo was just an old stoner, not that he was keeping to some sort of rule. He sighed and began turning off the lights round the room in a melancholy manner, pausing only briefly to observe his chiselled face in the mirror in the half-light. Bollo ambled off, it was still a bit of mystery as to where he actually slept. Vince sighed again.

"Hey, come on little man, it'll be ok." Howard said gently, coming up behind him and looking at him in the mirror. Vince turned,

"But what if its not Howard? Naboo-" Howard hesitated only for a moment, then his strong arms wrapped round his friend, pressing him against his chest. Vince drew in a shuddery breath, and looked up at the taller mans face.

"Howard-"

"Shh, it'll be ok" Howard said quietly. He could hear Vince's heart pumping fast through his latest catsuit, a dark affair with a peacock feather theme. Howard looked into those big imploring blue eyes, and lowered his head, capturing Vince's soft lips with his.

Outside the window a small blue robed shaman watched, his brown eyes sunk deep into his head and skin unhealthily grey, and slowly drew back his powers. He'd given Howard the confidence to take charge for once in his life. Naboo couldn't smile, but would have, but instead simply turned and flew away, his figure soon lost in the dark night sky.

* * *

_Please read and review!_


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own the Boosh, but I do own Lea and the plot :)

a/n: Its taken my forever to write this chapter, and I'm still not happy with it. This was the big difficult one, so other chapters will be much more frequent from now on!

Naturally, the new character would be played by Rich Fulcher.

* * *

Another month passed, Naboo remained stoic and unreachable, and life continued in a fairly dull sense. Howard and Vince were tentatively testing their new relationship, and they settled together nicely, 'like sitting in pudding' as Vince had said one time.

They were sat behind the counter in the shop when a curious figure entered importantly and goose stepped towards them. He wore a large round black hat and tight hunting trousers...and little else.

"Heeeeelllllloooo" he intoned, leaning over the counter at them. The pair automatically moved backwards.

"Hi?" squeaked Vince

"I'm here to see Naboooooooooo"

"I'm afraid Naboo isn't here at the moment but I, Howard Moon, can take a message" Howard said. The large man, who slightly resembled an onion, and sounded like one too, sneered.

"I highly dooooooubt that. But tell him this:" Howard was ready with a pen and paper straight from stationary village. "The woman for the orange with the head of st John has got loose and needs rehousing."

"Pardon?" Howard said "didn't quite catch all that-"

"The floberdydinks need schuzzlemuffs!"

"Mate are you alright?" Vince asked as the man began to turn purple from their lack of understanding

"The diamond-" that made them listen "of the Jaded Grape needs saving from the floberdydinks!" This seemed to be too much for the man, and he screamed, running out of the shop in a fairly humorous manner. Vince and Howard shared a look.

"Real or nuts?" Vince put forwards "Do you think theres really a diamond?"

"I don't know little man" Howard said, reviewing his notes. Vince peered over at where the man had been, and launched himself over the desk

"Vince?!"

"Got it!" he said, righting himself holding an old piece of paper triumphantly. Howard moved next to him as he opened it, it was a map, with a diamond clearly displayed at the end of a dotted line. The couple looked at each other, identical grins on their faces.

Four hours later Naboo sat on the sofa next to Bollo, the ache in his chest disguised by the liquor he had ingested recently, when the phone rang he moved slowly to pick it up.

"Hello?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Naboo held it away from his ear, frowning, and regarded it like a squealing pig. When he replaced it to his ear the screaming had died down

"Hello?" he repeated

"Naboo?" Came a scared, familiar voice

"Vince? Whats going on?" he said in his monotone

"We're, -ahh!- We're looking for the -Howard!- Diamon-AH!"

"Vince."

"Yeah?" Vince must have the shortest attention span in the world.

"What diamond?"

"Dunno, Howard? Tell him about the diamond." Naboo heard the phone being passed over and pressed it close to his ear, there were heavy slashing noises in the background.

"Naboolio?" Howard said, his breathing rapid.

"Yeah?"

"It was the diamond of Jaded Grapes he said" Naboo frowned

"Who said?"

"The -urgh!- fat man. Came into the –Vince! Look out!- shop earlier"

"Alright I'm on my way." Naboo said tiredly, and nudging Bollo he put the phone down.

"Come on, we've gotta go save Vince and Howard"

"Oh. Back to normal then." Bollo grunted, and heaved himself to his feet. Naboo thought for a mo, his head clearing from the drink.

"Yeah, back to normal…."

* * *

Naboo flew the carpet in low, Bollo had decided not to come, citing 'bad feelings', and so Naboo piloted it himself, the wind was racing tonight, and as he swooped in down through the clouds he saw the mass of tendrils that made up the floberdydinks, a cross between a plant and a sentient being. It was emitting light from the centre of itself, and looked like a very well fed spider plant, the tendrils reached about 10 feet and lashed like whips, they were silver and glittery, looking cold and hard. Naboo kept his distance as he circled it, listening for Vince and Howard. Sure enough, their screams and arguing reached him, and ducking carefully under the plant found them clung together, Howard clutching a huge diamond about the size of his head, and Vince screaming as the vines whipped round the pair. They were already cut in several places, and it took them a minute to see Naboo. They whooped once they did.

"Naboolio, down here!" Vince called and Naboo got closer. One of the tendrils whipped his fac,e leaving a stinging cut across his cheek, but he reached them and hovered as they climbed on.

"You on?"

"Yeah, take us up!" Vince said. Naboo did. A cry of anguish suddenly echoed form behind him and he turned. Howard and Vince were looked remorsefully as one of the tendrils carried the diamond away, it glinted prettily in the silver light as it vanished into the depths.

"Oh." Howard said quietly as Naboo turned forwards again and took them higher, finally pausing. He faced them.

"Are you two alright?"

"Yeah" Said Howard, checking his arms for cuts

"My hair!" Vince cried "I cant have blood in it!" Howard put one arm round his friends shoulder and pulled him close.

"Don't worry about it" he said quietly, and pressed a kiss to the mod's crown.

There was a moment of silence; the calm before the storm. Vince and Howard clutched at each other, bruised and bleeding as Naboo looked at them, making sure they were definitely all right. Vince saw it first. Almost in slow motion one of the long silver tendrils appeared over the carpet and curled round the shaman's thin waist, the blue fabric of his robe bunching under the weight. Naboo's eyes widened, and as he opened his mouth in desperation the vine jerked him silently off the carpet and into the darkness. Vince and Howard cried out and lunged for him, but all they could see was his small figure being pulled further and further into the nest of writhing silver vines. He didn't scream, he was silent, and Vince clutched at Howard, his neat nails digging into the jazz maverick's flesh through his tope shirt.

"Howard, what do we do!" He cried softly, clutching at his own ripped and bloodied latex jacket with his free hand

"I….I don't know" Howard replied softly, his hand reached out and found Vince's "can we….."

"The carpet!" Vince cried, and scrabbled to where Naboo had been sat. "Can we-"

"Vince?"

"Howard, look-"

"Vince."

"Help me-"

"Vince!" Howard grabbed his arm and pulled him to him, pointing into the sky. A shape moved towards them at an immense speed, and came into the glittering light of the writhing vines as she swooped down. It was an angel, flying with her arms spread out on either side of her; she was the shape of a 'T' with billowing white wings and a large dress whipping round her. She skimmed close to the carpet, and then dived deep into the writhing masses.

"An angel….." Vince murmured, once more clutching Howard's arm

"No Vince, look" Howard said softly as the wind died down and the writhing vines seemed to slow as the angel rose out of them. She didn't have wings, they were a ripped pale cloak tied at her wrists that reflected the silver light emitted from the vines, she was not tall, but had managed to lift Naboo onto her back where he slumped, unconscious, and she had wrapped her arms round her back and locked her hands over him so he didn't slip. The eyes that met theirs were very familiar.

"You saved him!" Vince cried joyfully.

"We have to get him back" she responded shortly, and releasing one hand carefully touched the still carpet which shuddered under her hand.

"Hold on" she warned, then addressed the carpet. "Right, I know you and I don't get on, but your master is hurt and unless you help he will not live." She spoke harshly, and the carpet appeared to argue

"No. This is not up for discussion!" the carpet shuddered and almost growled, and she sighed irritably " Please! He needs our help, and they cant fly."

The carpet seemed to agree, and smoothly began to fly. Vince and Howard watched in silence as Lea let go and locked her hands again, Naboo unconscious and bleeding on her back as she flew parallel to them.

"Is he safe?" Howard muttered. Lea sent him an angry look

"Of course, do you think I'd let him fall?"

"You've done this before?" Vince asked, more cheerful now they were on the move. Her expression faltered.

"N-no. But I haven't commanded a carpet before either and that worked."

"But Howard and I-"

"Mable likes you two." Lea said, cutting him off "she doesn't like me."

"She will though." Vince reassured her. Lea sent him a pitying glance; he was so naïve sometimes. Mable-the-carpet nudged Lea slightly, and then touched Naboo. Lea raised her eyes to Vince and Howard.

"Lie down." She commanded, and they complied. Mable-the-carpet began revving up in a very convincing way.

"This is going to be a bumpy ride" Lea shouted as they began to speed up "hold on!" Vince and Howard clutched at Mable, and Lea frowned in concentration, and they flew off at quarter the speed of light into the darkness, leaving cloud trails behind them.

* * *

Please read and review!


	10. Chapter 10

They returned to the flat and Mable stopped them by the window, Lea pushing her way in first, still holding Naboo against her back.

"Never thought I'd be back here" she muttered loudly, heard by Howard as he came in through the window behind her.

"Can I take him?" he offered, and she nodded, releasing her hands as he caught the shaman and lifted him easily, carrying him to his bedroom, followed by Lea as Vince rolled Mable up and closed the window. The gravity of the situation had left him without words, and he went into Naboo's bedroom to find Lea charming one of Naboo's cupboards open and taking out the crystal ball.

"Why aren't you helping him?" Vince demanded, putting a hand to the pale Naboo's forehead, the temperature was hot, then suddenly freezing, then hot again.

"Because I cant!" she hissed, and frowned as she concentrated on the swirling fog. A bald head appeared with tatoos and a peacock fan behind him.

"Buddleia?" Dennis said in his nasal voice "Didn't expect to hear from you." His tone was accusatory, and she let out a small growl.

"I didn't come for a lecture Dennis, I need your help-"

"Oh, you need our help now do you?" he snapped "After that little outburst and all your magic use I don't think we should." And his image began to vanish

"Wait! If you want this foetus to survive you help me now." She demanded. Dennis glared as his image reformed slowly.

"Why?" he asked suspiciously. Lea sighed.

"Naboo's been attacked."

* * *

Vince and Howard had watched in stunned silence as the board of shaman trouped through their flat and into Naboo's room, Saboo greeting Lea with;

"Well well well, look who cant handle it when it comes to the crunch!"

"Naboo is Xooberonian, I am not, I don't know what the floberdydinks could have done to him." She stated, arms folded over her chest

"So you need the help of us" Dennis said smugly. Lea glared at him.

"I doubt any of you know whats going on."

"I do!" Wheedled a voice. Lea raised an eyebrow an Tony Harrison "Your connected, when hes in pain your in pain. Its simple bonding."

"Bondage?" Kurt said excitedly, Lea shook her head.

"So your oh-so-powerful magic cant help you" Sabo said, clearly enjoying the feeling of power. She sighed irritably, and spoke through gritted teeth.

"Please. Help. Him. You owe it to him for doing this to him."

"We cant leave a Xooberonian in the care of an Eastern Shaman anyway!" Screeched Tony Harrison "Its an outrage!"

"Well I'll leave him in your capable hands then!" She snapped, and pushed past them through the doorway, not noticing Vince and Howard. They closed the door after her, seeing the board of shaman move closer round the bed, their coloured robes merging.

"She was crying Howard" Vince said quietly, as they headed to the kitchen

"I know" Said Howard

"But I thought she hated Naboo?"

"I have no idea little man" Howard said with a sigh, filling the kettle "She didn't hesitate to save him though, did she?"

"Or to get the board of shaman involved…"

"Even though she hates them too…." Leaving that thought in the air the kettle boiled and Howard poured it into three mugs. He handed two to Vince.

"Go and see how she's doing"

"Me?" Squeaked Vince

"Yeah, I'll keep an eye on these lot – I don't trust them"

"Alright. In a bit Howard" and Vince pressed a soft kiss to Howard's lips before leaving, his stomach flopping.

Vince found Lea sitting up on the roof, and after navigating his way carefully he sat next to her and handed her the tea

"Milk, no sugar. Didn't really know how you like it"

"Thank you" she said quietly, cradling it in her cold hands.

"Are you alright?"

"Fine. The vines didn't get me." This was a lie, Vince could clearly see cuts and slashes all across her body where the vines had struck her and ripped the thick material of her robe and black under-tunic. The cape that once looked like glorious wings was in long stragley tatters and still had Naboo's dried blood on it.

"No, I meant with Naboo-"

"Why should I care?" She bristled

"You did just save him from almost certain death, and you asked for help from people you hate, and even if it was hurting you your strong enough to deal with it." She shot him a surprised glance at his knowledge "Pretty noble actions for someone your not keen of." Vince stated innocently, his eyes sliding over her with a slight smile. He may not be the cleverest of all men, but he was intuitive.

"Yeah, I guess" Came her quiet response.

"Look, you like him, he clearly likes you, whats stopping you?"

"It isn't that simple!" she said defiantly "We're east and west, we wouldn't have even met if we weren't in this, this, predicament!"

"How do you know that?" Vince persisted. She didn't look at him.

"Don't."

"Well why don't east and west mix? The evidence says otherwise."

"What?" she said sharply, looking at him with her beady eyes

"Look. You and Naboo are having a baby, right?" She nodded, "Which is a bit of you and a bit of him innit. So even though it had, like, all the outside help in the world, it still shows you and him do work together" her gaze floated back to her tea.

"Come on" he tried again. Vince was determined to get these two stubborn shaman together "you said it cant be killed, and Naboo said that Dennis couldn't have put a spell on it before it was made, 'cos it isn't possible to protect something that isn't there yet…"

"What?"

"That's what Naboo said" she stared into her untouched tea

"I…. I know its not easy on him. I don't know what to do."

"Do what your heart feels." Vince said simply, and for the first time she smiled softly, and took a long slug of tea.

* * *

Howard had kept his word and stood outside Naboo's door, eavesdropping until the board had filed out. He caught Dennis's eye

"Is Naboo-"

"He needs to sleep. We've repaired what we can, give this to Buddleia." And from the depths of his robes Dennis produced a old book with calligraphic writing on it, and pressed it into Howard's hands. In a sweep of peacock feathers he left, navigating his way down the small stairs with difficulty. Vince and Lea came down from the roof and looked in on Naboo. The board has stripped him down to his cream under-tunic, turban still on his head, hair as neat as ever. He was grey, with some very clean looking bandages around his arms and over one knee. The scratch on his face had some sort of lotion on it, but apart from that he looked the same as ever - if a bit wane.

"How'd it go?" Howard asked Vince quietly

"It went ok, I think." Vince replied. Lea had stepped inside and stood beside the bed, staring at the other shaman. Howard and Vince moved silently out of the room, giving her some privacy. Lea looked at him, her eyes tracing the scratch across his face – he was lucky it hadn't caught his eye.

"Naboo, I-" she trailed off, dragging a hand over her face she sighed, then pulled up a chair and sat down heavily. Very hesitantly she raised her hand, then slid it slowly into his. This appeared to give her strength. "I'm sorry. I know this isn't your fault, it isn't mine either. I realise how much I've hurt you. I didn't know how to act, theres no protocol for this sort of situation…." She sighed again, and stared into her lap.

"Ever since Soma died I've been having trouble communicating to anyone. I'm not extrovert or friendly or anything, even my magic's guarded towards others. You're the first person I've met whose not forced me to do anything, or just ignored me. Your kind, and sweet, and wise. Why your alone at all is beyond me. But I like you. I may even love you, I don't know. What I do know is that I'm not going to leave anymore. My place" she said, looking at his face "is with you."

Outside the door Vince and Howard grinned, and gave a thumbs up to where Bollo sat on the sofa, then all three shuddered as a familiar comfortable feeling spread through the flat, and the edges of their vision were tinged with a pink fog.

_Please read and review!_


	11. Chapter 11

_Sorry for the delay, this has not been a good 6 odd months for me. Remember the uni I was heading too? I dropped out. Ah well._

_Disclaimer: only Lea and the plot is mine_

Bollo looked in on the two shamans later, Vince and Howard peering over his shoulder. Naboo was still asleep, but looked healthier, and Lea had succumbed to exhaustion and sat slumped, her head resting on the bed, cushioned by her arm. Bollo grunted quietly, then moved to her and lifted her easily, placing her on the bed where she lay on her back, her head rolling to the right to face Naboo.

"Now what?" Vince asked

"Watch" Bollo said simply. They did, and slowly, almost to slow to see, Naboo and Lea clasped hands

"There." Bollo said with the idea of a smile

"I don't get it" Vince said

"Shamans work on touch?" Howard asked hesitantly. Both looked at him in surprise "I read it in one of Naboo's books."

"You not as dumb as you looked" Grunted Bollo, and clapped him on the back with a large hand, knocking the wind out of him. They went out, and Howard paused at the door, staring back at them. They made a very picturesque moment, heads turned towards each other, and their inside hands clasped between their bodies, Naboo in his simple tunic and Lea with her voluminous robes spread out around her, still torn and stained but retaining their faint silvery colour. Howard allowed himself a small smile, and the door closed with a click behind him.

* * *

The sun set and the moon rose, singing softly through the stars, and Vince and Howard returned from their latest gig at the Velvet Onion. Bollo was sat on the sofa, and looked up as they appeared

"Any news?" Vince asked, putting down the keyboard he was carrying

"None" Said Bollo "How was gig?"

"Pretty good" admitted Howard, leaning his guitar against the wall and pausing "I can smell something….." Vince sniffed the air, there was something sulphurous about it, he surreptitiously moved away from Bollo. There was suddenly a loud crack and a flash of light, and a huge amount of thick, yellow sulphurous smoke appeared with a coughing figure in its midst.

"Saboo?" Bollo said with confusion, instantly Vince and Howard tensed, very aware of the sleeping shamans in the room behind them.

"You not welcome here" Bollo said firmly

"The board needs Naboo" Saboo choked, the smoke finally clearing "I have no time for you plumb puddings, where is he?"

"You will leave sir." Howard stated, stepping forward and ignoring the twitching of his right eye

"Why do you need him?" Vince interjected

"Jazvindra has taken Dennis hostage" Saboo said squarely "Not that you buggers would-"

"Why?" Interrupted Vince

"Urgh!" Saboo said in disgust "I don't have to explain myself to you!"

"But you need to explain to us."

They turned. Naboo and Lea stood behind them, Naboo was dressed in clean robes, and Lea's hair had been brushed and the worse of the grime removed from her face. They stood alert, strong, and suddenly very united.

"Naboo-" Saboo said, trying to hide his relief

"You are not welcome here" Naboo reiterated his familiar's words calmly, but his eyes sparked with anger

"Dennis and the board are being held hostage, you and I are the only ones able to save them and defeat her" Naboo raised an eyebrow, and regarded the shaman in distaste "We helped you Naboo, you owe us your life."

"I owe you nothing" Naboo stated "And you wouldn't need me, you need Lea." Saboo met Lea's hostile glare with something similar, and he scoffed.

"Per-lease" Lea's eyes narrowed

"None of you are accomplished enough to take on Jazvindra" She stated

"Oh really?"

"Yes." And the room swirled with dark colours and a cool wind suddenly hit them. Suddenly they were outside and flying through the night sky. Howard grimaced and reached for Vince's hand (Vince was whooping with delight) and Bollo grunted uncomfortably. Lea and Naboo led the group, her tattered robes flying about her. Saboo was glaring at her, apparently she was still unhappy with him; whilst the others flew with their bodies parallel to the earth below, Saboo was being flown vertically, his head down, arms folded across his chest, hat somehow staying on.

"I did not agree to this" he shot, Lea simply smirked.

* * *

Landing in the trees near the clearing the group watched the Board. They were tied together in a group by a twisted silver rope, and a tall spiky figure walked back and forth before them.

"Jazvindra." Lea said, nodding towards the figure. It turned to change direction, and the group caught sight of a stretched face with large extended eyes and pincers emerging from her mouth. Large dark claws extending from delicate black lace sleeves and a mass of backcombed hair playing base to huge back-antlers which emerged painfully from her bare shoulders revealed by the ceremonial robe. Howard felt Vince shudder, and pulled the smaller man close to his side.

"What is it?" Saboo whispered in disgust "Its nauseating!"

"Smell her." Naboo advised him, Saboo obligingly sniffed, and his nose recoiled

"Her magic-"

"-is trying to leave her body." Lea explained briefly "try flying with that stench."

"How are we gonna get 'em out?" Naboo asked her quietly. The figure of Jazvindra had once more turned, this time showing long bird-like feet from beneath her flying robes. The claws clacked against each other at each step like a clock's hand.

"I'll distract her, you get those lot free."

"That's it?" Saboo hissed

"That's as far as I've got!" she hissed back, shot Naboo an indecipherable look (could it be something less than hostile?) and launched herself out of the tree. Jazvindra turned at once as Lea remained in the air, and a hissing began.

"Buddleia of the Scarlet Cloth, how nice of you to join me." One claw was extended to the silent shamans behind her "do not tell me you have come to help these, milksops." Lea remained quiet, and Jazvindra advanced towards her and took a loud drawn out sniff.

"Urgh! My dear you absolutely reek of westerns shaman, and something more… something….odd…..Oh yes…" Jazvindra stepped up into the air and was suddenly in Lea's face, the pincers clacking with each word "the little Xooberion in the flat with the ape and two yellow-bellies. You have dropped you standards; think of what Soma would have said, the great Buddleia, last heir to the Blackjack powers-" Jazvindra had begun to circle the stoic shaman "-not even observing the mourning for her own dear sister, whose demise she caused." Jazvindra leant right in so her elongated eyes met Lea's. "I know why you took her powers. You want my place. And guess what?" No answer "Your never going to get it." And with a deft flick of her 'wrists' Jazvindra pushed Lea far back so she crashed into the canopy of the trees. On the ground Naboo winced but stayed quiet, moving silently towards the hostages.

Lea pushed herself from the canopy and bringing her wrists together sent energy at Jazvindra, who dodged it easily, and returned it. The Board watched and their skin tingled as the fight continued, huge amounts of magic being used between the two shamans.

"Dennis" hissed Saboo, and nodded to him that the ropes wee loose enough to throw off. The board complied as quietly as they could, and Lea led Jazvindra higher to cover their escape into the dense trees where they rubbed their wrists and felt heir powers coming out of the deadlock of the silver rope. Naboo looked up at the fight; Lea looked very small next to the towering figure of Jazvindra, but she was dodging her shots and had so far not been hit, her size and speed not making her an easy target. He closed his eyes, trying to reach her, to let her know that the board were safe, but her barriers were strong. Jazvindra felt him, turned quickly and aimed at him. Naboo fell back onto the forest floor, his eyes open and glassy, his breathing stopped. Lea felt a stab of pain, and another, she opened her eyes to him and saw. She turned to Jazvindra, fire burning in her eyes, and Jazvindra put two and two together.

"You and the little alien!" She screeched "Oh how brilliant-" Lea's bolt hit her in the face, Jazvindra reeled back, more bolts were pelted at her until Lea got to close and Jazvindra grabbed her by the neck, raising her into the air as her body went limp as the claw neatly pressed on the extra organ beneath her brain which secreted magic in human-shaman. Lea was powerless, and she scrabbled at the claw, tiny feet kicking at nothing. She began to go blue.

"We've gotta help her!" Vince cried

"Our magic's not strong enough against hers!" Dennis shot back. Lea's terror spread over the clearing like a flood, and as her shields dropped they suddenly felt something much worse; it made their hearts race and breathing quicken, a fear so innocent, so pure and young, like a light was being slowly dimmed. In Howard's lap Naboo spasmed and his eyes flung open as he gasped in a gulp of air. He pushed himself to his feet, wobbling against Howard and turned to the board

"Give me your powers!"

"Naboo-"

"Now!" The shamans bowed their heads as one, and suddenly Naboo glowed, and with a sound like a rocket flew suddenly off the ground, cannoning into Jazvindra and releasing her hold. Lea dropped like a stone – a tiny light screamed and her magic raced out of her body in sparks to slow her down, until Naboo caught her.

"Lea! Lea come on!" her magic sparks scurried all over her as Naboo patted her face "Come on Lea….please" She remained grey and unresponsive, the tiny light was dimming within her. Naboo felt tears on his face and held her to his chest as he lowered them to the ground, the powers flowing out of him and back into their owners as he landed. The others crowded round silently. The light had almost gone out, and Naboo sank to his knees, the prone body of Lea stretched across his arms and lap like a mannequin, his head bowed. "I'm sorry." The air by him shimmered and a face made of Lea's sparks materialised, followed by a sketchy body. A face similar to Lea's; the same beaky nose and small eyes, but much smoother; more at peace. It smiled at Naboo, then leant down to Lea and kissed her forehead.

"….Soma" Naboo said in recognition, and she smiled at him before dissipating into sparks once more and sinking into Lea's skin.

A shriek broke the silence and Naboo looked up; Jazvindra flew at him, wild with rage, her magic crackling around her. The light was almost out, and Naboo couldn't see the point in fighting. He closed his eyes, hugged Lea closer to him and waited for the great black claw to cleave him in twain. Lea's body twitched, reared, and turning suddenly from him lifted its arms and threw its entire capacity of power at Jazvindra. The light grew and laughed and bathed the edges of their vision in a golden warm glow which spread through all those in the clearing. Another shriek, and Jazvindra was gone, flying doggedly into the distance, antlers broken, magic leaving her body in dark glittery streams. Lea collapsed back into Naboo's arms, her sparks, now tiny, dancing on her skin, she smiled up at him with her dark eyes, and he felt his heart swell. He couldn't believe it, he gently touched her skin to feel her, to know she was real, and felt her fatigue, and his hand gently ran down her arm and hesitated before very gently placing itself on her stomach. A comfortable powerful recognition spread through him with innocent joyful abandon, and Lea smiled with him, before gently reaching for his collar and bringing his face close to hers. Their lips met at long last, and Naboo wrapped his arms about her, holding her close. Those watching couldn't help but smile as dawn broke suddenly over the treetops, suffusing the clearing in pale light. Howard grabbed Vince's hand and pulled him close, and Bollo hugged Saboo who desperately tried to evade his grasp. Dennis smiled as the couple broke and hugged each other close, and bowed his head as his powers sank back into his bones.

* * *

"Tea Vince?"

"Go on Howard." Howard poured the kettle into two mugs, added milk (and 16 sugars for Vince) and joined the King of the Mods on the sofa. They drank in silence; Howard had knack for making tea at just the right temperature.

"This is good tea" Vince said

"Thank you sir"

"Not like that stuff you made earlier"

"I didn't make any tea earlier…."

"Well someone did, it was well ripe! Had to throw it away."

"You sure it was tea?"

"Yeah"

"Hmmmm, the mysterious bad tea…."

"I mean, it doesn't make sense, you can make tea, I don't make tea, Bollo makes tea, and two shamans can do proper potions, so they must be able to handle a teabag!"

"Speaking of which little man, where are they?"

"Lea and Naboo?"

"Yeah"

"Out on the roof." He pointing to where they could just make out two silhouettes of small feet dangling in front of the window; one wore curly toed shoes, the other soft moccasins. "Aa, they're cute." Silence for a moment, then

"You think they'll be ok?" Vince asked. Howard thought back; they had brought the two shamans back to the flat where Dennis had healed them as best he could, and then dropped them into a trance. For several days Lea's magic, unable to get into her weakened body without harming her had wondered round the flat as sparks, getting in everyone's way and making a nuisance of itself. On the fourth day the pair had awoken, and dressed back in their robes had emerged hand in hand. It became clear Lea was to stay when her belongings started to appear – a new set of candles here, an extra set of shoes by the door, a new bowl always filled with chocolate covered strawberries appeared next to the sofa. It was almost as if she'd always been there, and she joined them with her beady eyes and fast wit, becoming a firm friend to them all. The roof had become hers and Naboo's spot when they wanted some privacy from everyone, and now they sat up there, watching the stars with their hands under their chins.

"Do you ever miss the tribe?" Naboo asked as a flying carpet whizzed past with two squabbling occupants, one tall and dark and the other round and pink.

"No." Lea replied decisively "I'm still linked-" she tapped her head "-but its fading. I know their migration route for this year."

"Oh yeah?"

"It stops here." Naboo chuckled

"East meets west."

"Yeah." They lapsed once more into a comfortable silence, Naboo noticed her hand subconsciously coming to rest on her stomach, and slid an arm round her waist. She leant into him; never taking her eyes off the stars.

"Its gonna be a big day when little 'un joins us" Naboo said thoughtfully. He felt Lea nod. She had enough of her barriers down for him to be able to sense her, and as he slid his hand over hers on her stomach his skin tingled through the contact, conveying their thoughts and feelings without words. She turned and smiled at him, then caught his lips in a kiss

"I love you too"

"Yeah." Howard said to Vince "they're gonna be just fine."

The end.

_Does the saga of Lea and Naboo end here? Well, for this story it does :) Thank you to those who have read (and reviewed) though the Boosh do not apparently seem to be making anything else for the moment, we still have 3 series, 2 shows and 1 book to keep us mildly busy if we ever get boosh-y urges. Thank you all for reading :)_

_Please review :)_


End file.
